Talk:Andrew Jackson
Anyone care to guess what Jackson's legacy is in the Southern Victory series? :I'm guessing his staunch Unionism was played up in the U.S. TR 00:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Same. They did so in "Must and Shall," after all. (Which means we could have justified creating this article long before ML4E discovered the throwaway reference in T2G.) Turtle Fan 03:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'd expect he'd have the same mixed view that George Washington had. For the North he believed in Manifest Destiny, the Union and he deeply hated the British. On the other hand, he was a southerner. For the South he believed in slavery, supported Georgia's removal of Indians and hailed from Tennessee. On the other hand, he was once President of the United States. T2G Lit. Comm. Kevin Lauderdale's annotations (see T2G article for a link) indicates he thought it was "Stonewall" Jackson but then he also thought the abolition of slavery occurred around the time of the ACW. I mention this because it wasn't clear to him who this was although I am not suggesting the Lit. Comm. be changes since it is fairly clear to the rest of us. ML4E (talk) 23:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC) 1824 Presidential Election There were actually four candiadtes for President in the 1824 Presidential Election. Along with Andrew Jackson, the three other candiates were John Quincy Adams, Henry Clay, and William Harris Crawford. Could the template be fixed so that it mentions the other three Democratic-Republican candidates? -- 21:10, June 29, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Thanks for fixing the template, TR! -- 15:20, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Deletion Everything but T2Gs. Two versions of his supposed quote about Marshall, and then a statue in M&S. TR (talk) 04:36, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'd keep M&S. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:56, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :The M&S statue is significant to that timeline, in ways it isn't in OTL.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:08, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::It's significant to OTL in the same way, but here the emphasis is much greater. This ties in thematically with HT's stated purpose for the story in the CUCD intro. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:16, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Rethinking this one, the story reference seems to be more about the Jackson Square landmark than the man himself. Maybe a "Jackson Square (New Orleans)" article should be created and all relevant info moved there.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:05, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::We don't need it to be M&S specific. Jackson Square is real. Having a page for it would make a lot of sense, even if we don't move the Andy Jackson material there. TR (talk) 17:29, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::I think an article on the OTL square would be in order since part of M&S takes place in it. Then the sub-section here should be removed. If we do create an article, I don't think brackets are the way to go. Instead, I would call it "Jackson Square, New Orleans". ML4E (talk) 19:20, November 24, 2017 (UTC) ''The Guns of the South Here's another hist ref: In ''The Guns of the South, Robert E. Lee reflects on how the rise of low-born Jackson to the US Presidency, which had previously been held by six men of aristocratic background, is being mirrored by the possibility of Nathan Bedford Forrest becoming the second CS President. (Footnote, GotS, p. 377.)JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:06, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :Add it. TR (talk) 15:50, October 9, 2016 (UTC) ::The page is locked.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:02, October 9, 2016 (UTC)